<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primera Navidad by bravewhenfearful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230441">Primera Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful'>bravewhenfearful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mimi is a good cat, Nipple Licking, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, emotional cannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la caida..Will sufre amnesia. La Navidad se acerca y Will considera que un nuevo inicio puede ser un regalo..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will despertaba  de su profundo sueño. Todo parecía más lento y distante. La textura de las sabanas frescas era suave contra su piel desnuda. La luz del naciente sol se filtraba por las cortinas blancas . Se giró un poco y sintió un leve tirón en su hombro, como un pellizco fuerte. Arrugó la cara en una mueca de incomodidad y sintió como una punzada en sus encias. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla.<br/>Había una leve cicatriz ya hacía tiempo curada.</p>
<p> Se sentía pesado. Aletargado. Como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo. Esta no era su casa. Donde estaban sus perros?..Que día era?.Llegaria tarde al trabajo?.</p>
<p>Se sentó en la cama. Sus manos encontraron una venda pequeña en su sien. Aún dolía un poco. Había innumerables cortes finos que habían sanado en todo su cuerpo. Algunos moretones ya desvaneciendose a un color amarillento pálido.</p>
<p>Will pensó que debió estar en un accidente, pero por amor a Dios, no podía recordar en casa de quien estaba. Parecía ser una casa muy moderna y elegante, sin ser pomposa la decoración en general. </p>
<p>A traves del pequeño espacio abierto entre las cortinas podía ver nieve caer. Qué fecha era?. Dónde estaba?. Empezó a dolerle un poco la cabeza.</p>
<p>En ese momento alguien entró a la habitación. Sin mediar palabra tocó su frente y examinó sus ojos con un lapicero linterna. Suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Will.</p>
<p>-"Dónde estoy?.. Quién es usted?."</p>
<p>Las palabras  dichas en ronca voz por el desuso, detuvieron todo movimiento del extraño. Unos segundos después, los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza. Will se sentía culpable por causarle incomodidad. Era obvio que lo conocía. En ese momento su mente entró en pánico. Por qué no podía recordar quién era?. Era importante como para llorar por él?.Lo conocía íntimamente y por eso Will no estaba en un hospital?.</p>
<p>Will se mordió los labios. Miedo empezó a apoderarse de  él. No podía recordar más allá de ser aceptado en la plaza de docente en Quantico. Recordó vagamente perros. Un par de ellos, tal vez uno..No recordaba como era su auto, aunque sabía que tenía uno. Empezó a respirar agitadamente.</p>
<p>El otro hombre levantó la vista al escuchar el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración. Lo tomó del rostro y tras tragar saliva, le habló suavemente en una voz con acento que Will no reconocía.</p>
<p>-"Calma, Will. Estás bien. Tienes algunos moretones y golpes..pero estas sano y salvo. Todo estará bien. Respira conmigo..".</p>
<p>Will asintió e imitó los ejercicios de respiración que le indicaba el caballero. Sus ojos azules, abiertos en pánico, no se despegaban de los rojizos del otro hombre. Cuando estuvo calmado se dio cuenta que las manos del hombre habían migrado de su rostro a sus manos. Las sostenía entre las suyas. Estaban juntos?. Quién era?. Sus propias manos tenían nuevas cicatrices.. Cuánto tiempo había perdido?.. Cuánto había transcurrido?.</p>
<p>El hombre se levantó lentamente. Aclaró su garganta.</p>
<p>-"Debes tener hambre..Si lo deseas podemos tener una cena temprana o puedo prepararte algo ligero y traertelo a la cama.".</p>
<p>Will salió de la cama y trato de levantarse. Se tambaleó de lado un poco y el brazo del otro hombre rodeó su cintura para estabilizarlo. Empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la puerta. </p>
<p>Le costó un poco recuperar el equilibrio ,pero después de que bajaron las escaleras Will pudo caminar sin ayuda. </p>
<p>-"Gracias..Creo que ya puedo sólo."</p>
<p>Hannibal asintió y lo soltó .Fue hacia la cocina a servir los platos de ambos. Comieron en la mesa de la cocina en silencio.</p>
<p>Cuando terminaron, Will preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Hannibal suspiró. Esperaba es pregunta.</p>
<p>-"Tú me .. lastimaste?".</p>
<p>Hannibal contestó haciendo contacto visual. Al empezar a hablar, Will lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de delusidar si mentía.</p>
<p>-"No te apuñalé..si esa es tu pregunta. Y... Fuiste tú quien nos lanzó del risco hacia el mar..Lo siento".</p>
<p>Hannibal se excusó. No pudo continuar hablando por las emociones sobrecogedoras que lo embargaban. Se levantó y se encargó de los platos de ambos , mientras Will lo ovservaba en silencio.</p>
<p>-"Cuál es su nombre?..".</p>
<p>El hombre se quedó muy quieto y después de varios segundos contestó.</p>
<p>-"Hannibal".<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Así pasaron los días. Hacía demasiado frio para salir de la casa y no dejaba de caer nieve. Will solo veía por la ventana caer los copos de nieve. De vez en cuando, bajaba a la cocina a prepararse café o un chocolate caliente.</p><p>Will pensaba en lo que Hannibal no le decía. Tal vez habían estado juntos alguna vez. Tal vez lo había lastimado tanto que Will había decidido que era mejor terminar con las cosas de ambos. Una pena tal que solo podía provenir de un profundo amor.</p><p>No había nada que pudiese hacer para investigar quien había sido. No se atrevía a preguntar que edad tenía. Los signos del avance del tiempo eran obvios alrededor de su ojos y en sus manos. Había perdido los recuerdos de varios años.</p><p>Hannibal le daba toda su atención cuando estaban juntos. Se notaba que disfrutaba cuando Will apreciaba la comida y los libros de la pequeña selección que encontró en la cabaña. También podía ver una gran tristeza y ansiedad cada vez que Will  tomaba uno de los libros de pesca o navegación.</p><p>Will se preguntaba como había sido su vida juntos. Era como si cada cosa que el hombre hiciera fuera su penitencia. Con amor y dolor entrelazados en un solo abrazo. Will empezaba a sentir culpa por no poder recordar.</p><p>No hablaban mucho, exepto por las ocasiones en que Hannibal le deseaba buenos días o le invitaba a las comidas o se despedía durante la noche para retirarse a su habitación que estaba frente a la de Will.</p><p>Una mañana despues del desayuno, Will preguntó .</p><p>-"Me lastimaste mucho?..Me heriste tanto?..".</p><p>Hannibal dejó caer una taza y ésta se quebró en 3 partes contra el suelo de la cocina. Will observaba con curiosidad como temblaban las manos de Hannibal.</p><p>Sin girarse ni hacer intento de levantar los trozos, el hombre contestó en voz grave.</p><p>-"Si..".</p><p>Will continuó.</p><p>-"Lo lamentas?..".</p><p>-"Si lamento  lo que hice? No..Lamento haberte herido innecesariamente? Si..Cada segundo de mi existencia..Y tu perdida de memoria es mi castigo..".</p><p>La pena se transformó en compasión en el corazón de Will. Nunca nadie lo había amado así. Con todo el ser... Observó a Hannibal  limpiar los destrozos. Sus manos  temblaban tanto que se cortó un par de veces. </p><p>Will tragó saliva con dificultad y se excusó . Casi corrió a su habitación. Tomó una ducha caliente. El agua lo relajaba y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. </p><p><br/>*<br/>Cerca de las once de la noche, Will escuchó los pasos de Hannibal. Se detuvieron frente a su puerta y luego continuaron hasta que Will escuchó la puerta de la habitación del hombre cerrarse.</p><p>Will no podía dormir. No pudo desde que se retiró a su habitación. Había pasado encerrado todo el día pensando. Hannibal le había dado su espacio como siempre y no lo había buscado.</p><p>Ni siquiera había tocado a su puerta una sola vez. Will no tenía manera de informarse de nada en ésta casa..No había television, ni teléfonos, ni ninnin dispositivo  con connección a internet. Ni un calendario para saber en que año o día estaban. Aún así tomo una decisión de último minuto y se levantó de la cama.</p><p>Abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y caminó hasta la puerta del frente. No tocó. Solo abrió lentamente la puerta y se quedó unos segundos de pie en el umbral.</p><p>Aunque sabía que Hannibal estaba despierto, éste no se giró de su posición de espaldas hacia la puerta. El cuarto estaba en penumbra y un edredón cubría al hombre hasta la cintura. No se movió.</p><p>Will dió un paso dentro de la habitación y sintió el estrés levantarse sus hombros . La incertidumbre de los últimos días se quedó en el umbral también. </p><p>Caminó hasta la cama. Tenía un poco de frio ya que no tenía puestas calcetas y su pijama era la misma que recordaba: camiseta y boxers.</p><p>Se metió en la cama y se giró dándole  la espalda al otro hombre. Se cubrió con el edredón hasta los hombros y suspiró. Trataba de dormir y no pensar, cuando sintió que Hannibal se movía.</p><p>Los brazos del hombre rodearon la cintura de Will y éste lo abrazó por detrás. La respiración de éste en la nuca de Will empezaba a  arrullarlo hacia el sueño. </p><p>Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió una lágrima caer en su cuello.</p><p>Hannibal apretaba su rostro contra los rizos que adornaban su nuca. Will se mordió los labios, pero no se atrevió a moverse.</p><p>Media hora más tarde ambos dormían.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había amanecido hacia un rato. Hannibal aún dormía. Era un homvre de madrugar así que Will suspuso que el cansancio emocional que cargaba y que liberó la noche anterior le había pasado factura.</p><p>Will lo observaba. Hannibal era un hombre atractivo en todo aspecto. Will no se pensaba bisexual, pero supuso que ante tal belleza no era raro que hubiese entrado en una relación con el hombre.</p><p>En ese momento Hannibal abrió los ojos completamente alerta. Will no se movió, pero se sonrojó. En ese momebto su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior. Hannibal sonrió y se levantó de la cama.</p><p>-"Prepararé el desayuno..".</p><p>Will lo miró salir por la puerta. Hannibal solo llevaba pantalones de pijama. </p><p>Will frunció en ceño al ver la marca en su espalda. Parecía una marca forjada con hierros calientes. Sintió aprehensión. Cuanto había sufrido que no solo se mostraba en la tristeza de su mirada sino que dejaba cicatrices terribles en su piel.</p><p>Inconscientemente pensó en  como los músculos de la espalda se flexionaban con el movimiento  al levantarse de la cama. Los bicebs promientes y los hombros anchos. Un chispa de deseo lo sorprendió y Will escondió su rostro en la almohada. Solo sus orejas mostraban el nivel de su rubor.</p><p>*</p><p>Durante la tarde, Will observó a Hannibal subir al ático, pero después de media hora decidio ir tras él. Que podía haber en el viejo atico?, pensó.</p><p>Subió las escaleras. El lugar estaba inmaculado y algunos implementos de limpieza estaban en un rincón. Hannibal estaba de rodillas con su oído en una tabla de la pared. Will se extrañó y preguntó.</p><p>-"Qué pasa?..".</p><p>Hannibal puso su índice sobre sus labios indicando silencio. Con sus nudillos golpeó suavemente la pared. Se escuchó un leve sonido. Tal vez un pequeño roedor atrapado.</p><p>Hannibal buscó un martillo entre una caja de herramientas.</p><p>-"Escuché algo, pero cuando subí a buscar luces de Navidad, percibí un aroma.."animal". Vi algo ocultarse detrás de esta pared. No huele a roedor, sin embargo..."</p><p>Will preguntó riendo.</p><p>-"Lo oliste?".</p><p>En ese momento, Hannibal logró despegar con el martillo una tabla que estaba medio rota y segundos después, vieron salir  corriendo de su escondite un gato escuálido.</p><p>-"Oh!". </p><p>Will saltó un poco pues el animal corrió a su lado y bajó las escaleras  del atico hacia la casa. Ambos hombres se miraron y rieron. Hannibal guardó la herramienta y tomó las luces que buscaba.</p><p>-"Prepararé algo para nuestro polizón y veré si puedo atraterlo para examinarlo. Debe estar malnutrido. La última vez que alguien vino acá aparte de nosotros fue el servicio de limpieza hace una semana o más...".</p><p>-"Oh..pobre."</p><p>Comentó distraído Will.</p><p>El resto de la tarde no vieron al pequeño inquilino. Aunque Hannibal parecía saber donde estaba exactamente gracias a su agudo olfato. Dejó un poco de comida húmeda en un pequeño tazón.</p><p>Cenaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Después de darse una ducha caliente y cambiarse a pijamas, Will entró a la habitación de Hannibal sin tocar. La puerta entreabierta suficiente invitación.</p><p>Se metió entre las sábanas. Hannibal volvió a posicionarse detrás de él y durmieron abrazados como la noche anterior.</p><p><br/>
*<br/>
A la mañana siguiente Will despertó a un maullido en su rostro. Un gato negro de ojos amarillos lo observaba. Estaba limpio y se veía delgado, pero seguramente Hannibal debió atenderlo. Aún olio a recién bañado. El espacio donde dormía Hannibal estaba frío, señal de que se había levantado hacía largo rato.</p><p>Will no era una persona de gatos, pero no se resistió a acariciar detrás de las orejas al felino, que se dejó acariciar y volvió a maullar.</p><p>-"Buen día, pequeño...".<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will entraba a la cocina. El gato negro comía de un tazón en el suelo. Will sonrió y se agachó para rascar su frente. El minino ronroneó y después volvió a su comida.</p><p>-"Buen día".</p><p>Dijo Will sentándose en una de las sillas a la mesa de la cocina. Hannibal, quien lo había observado acariciando al gato, sonrió. Will sintió una punzada de atracción en su vientre y pensó: Por qué había empujado a ambos al oceano?. Por qué Hannibal lo trataba tan bien?. Acaso no estaba herido por qué Will intentó matarlos?. Qué podía haberle hecho para que Will decidiera que era mejor si morían juntos?. Ese nivel de dolor requería un nivel más grande de amor.</p><p>Se quedó pensativo  viendo la mesa hasta que en su visión apareció un plato de comida recien preparada. Se le hacía agua la boca por los deliciosos aromas.</p><p>Will sonrió al otro hombre y empezó a comer. Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido de verlo disfrutar los alimentos.</p><p>De vez en cuando miraban al gato negro observarlos con hambre sin maullar ni moverse. Hannibal rompió el silencio.</p><p>-"Has pensado en un nombre para la damita?.".</p><p>Will parpadeó. No tenía idea que era una niña. La miró, bien educada observándolos desde su posición en el suelo.</p><p>-"Mimi".</p><p>Hannibal rio de buena gana y Will lo acompañó. Luego de unos segundos de risas, Will llamó a la gata por su nuevo nombre y ésta maulló mirándolo. Will sonrió.</p><p>*<br/>
Hannibal leía un libro cuando un recien bañado Will entró a su habitación. Will sonrió y se metió entre las sábanas suspirando. Solo vestía sus boxers.</p><p>Mimi entro detrás de él y se acostó en la almohada prestada del sofa que estaba a los pies de la cama.</p><p>Will sonrió y cerró los ojos. Buena chica. Aprendía rápido. Hannibal continuó leyendo con la luz tenue de su lámpara de noche. Después de veinte minutos se quitó los lentes y los colocó junto al libro en la mesa de noche. Apagó al luz y se acomodó abrazando por la espalda a Will .</p><p>Éste ultimo despertó por el movimiento y se giró para abrazar por el pecho al otro hombre. Su mejilla descansaba en el velludo pecho de Hannibal. Las manos de éste se congelaron en el aire por unos segundos. Will percibió la duda y lo miró confundido.</p><p>Pensaba que si habían sido pareja esto debía ser normal para Hannibal. Tal vez se sorprendía del acercamiento de Will por cuanto dolor le causaba que él intentase matarlos en el pasado. Will sintió algo de culpa. Sabía que debía preguntar más. Preguntar con detalle como había sido su vida los últimos años..y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de romper esta ilusión perfecta de vida que llevaban ahora.</p><p>Se sentía cómodo y amado. Tenía miedo del dolor que develar la verdad le traería. Pensó que al menos por ésta noche quería disfrutar la ilusión. Miró los labios de Hannibal y cerró los ojos.</p><p>Sus labios rozaron los del hombre mayor y escuchó la aspiración de sorpresa proveniente de éste. Sin embargo continuó presionando sus labios contra los de Hannibal. Después de  solo un par de segundos de duda, el hombre tomó la iniciativa y devolvió el beso cin urgencia.</p><p>Coaccionaba con su lengua los labios de Will para que los abriera. Will cedió.  Nunca nadie lo había besado así. Al menos no lo recordaba. Con tanta pasión y deseo que la necesidad de Hannibal se contagió a su cuerpo. En un segundo Hannibal estaba sobre él. La espalda de Will tocó la cama y sus piernas se entrelazaron. </p><p>Will podía sentir la erección del otro en su ingle y la propia atrapada entre sus estomagos. Empezó a jadear. Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos lisos. Hannibal consumía sus gemidos. Will debía exhalar por su nariz con fuerza por la intensidad de sus besos.</p><p>Will alzó las caderas para rozar su sexo con el estómago de Hannibal. Éste gruñó y los vellos del cuerpo de Will se erizaron deliciosamente ante el sonido.  De repente  Hannibal dejó de besarlo para bajar por su cuello y dejar marcas en la columna pálida. Will enterró sus uñas en los hombros anchos del hombre.</p><p>Hannibal continuó mordiendo y succionando la piel entre sus dientes hasta llegar a su pecho,  donde succionó con fuerza cada tetilla. Will gimió y se arqueó, susurrando su nombre quebradamente.</p><p>-"Ha..Hannibal..".</p><p>El hombre mayor bajo aún más hasta su vientre donde besó con reverencia la longitud de una larga cicatriz de la cual Will no recordaba el origen. La besaba como si pidiera perdón. Lamía la piel durante un tiempo y luego continuó su camino. La barba de Hannibal rozaba su piel divinamente. Sus manos tomaron los bordes de los boxers de Will y los bajaron rápidamente.</p><p>Will no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. Hannibal tomó su miembro erecto de una sola vez en su boca y Will gimió entrecortado. La cabeza del hombre bajaba y subía. Los dedos de Will halaban los plateados cabellos.</p><p>Cuando estuvo  muy  cerca de terminar haló de ellos con más fuerza, pero Hannibal no se detuvo. Continuó con más urgencia . Will terminó en su garganta. Hannibal tragaba y trabaga estimulandolo aún más .</p><p>Cuando Will colapsó exahusto en la cama, Hannibal  empezó a masturbarse frente a él. Acercó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Will y empezó a golpear suavemente con la cabeza el aro rosáceo. Como si quisiera penetrarlo.</p><p>La cabeza de su miembro presionaba sobre la entrada hadta que ésta se abrió levemente. Su intención era terminar dentro. Will lo observaba jadeando. La leve presión y los nervios de ser penetrado por primera vez hacían que se acelerara su respiración aún más. </p><p>El aro sensible cedió lo suficientemente como para abrirse un poco. Como para que  Hannibal depositara su semen dentro de él. Will se mordió los labios y continuó observándolo. Dobló más las rodillas y abrió las piernas para darle más acceso.</p><p>Hannibal se masturbaba rápidamente. La cabeza ya abría el aro. Will sintió incomodidad. La resistencia de su  cuerpo ante la posible intrusión. Trató de calmar su agitado corazón. Hannibal no lo penetraría sin preparación.</p><p>Segundos después la punta del miembro de Hannibal entró apenas. La abertura en la punta  estaba dentro. Lo suficiente como para dejar entrar el flujo de semen. Las manos de Will asieron las sábanas. Era una sensación nueva, pero placentera.</p><p>Hannibal descargó una gran cantidad y jadeando aún después de que ya no salía más, acariciaba con la punta de su miembro flácido la húmeda entrada que empezaba a dejar escapar su semilla.</p><p>Unos ojos amarillos los observaban asustados desde detrás de la puerta entreabierta del baño en suite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will se sentía raro. Sentía que algo lo acariciaba desde dentro. No era incómodo, pero si rara la sensación. Aún no abría los ojos. Las nebulosas del sueño aún se aferraban a su mente. </p><p>Luego sintió algo entrar a él. Húmedo y frío. Acariciando su interior suavemente. Will gimió ante el placer. Poco después, algo de igual  forma y similar tamaño se unió al primer objeto y sintió estrechez y aún mas placer. Ambos tentáculos?, lenguas?, rozaban algo en su interior  lo que le provocó escalofríos e hizo que sus tetillas se erizaran de placer. Volvio a gemir.</p><p>Dos tentáculos? se convirtieron en tres y acariciaban con más frecuencia aquel bulbo dandole aún más placer. En sus sueños creía tener una perla dentro que los tres tentáculos deseaban tomar. Luego se retiraron.</p><p>Jadeó y empezó a despertar. Estaba boca abajo. Sus manos aferrándose a la almohada. Hannibal se frotaba  contra sus glúteos. Will sintió humedad en su entrada. El miembro lubricado  era apretado por sus glúteos, los que sostenía en sus manos el otro hombre para provocar más friccion. Will gimió y abrió las piernas.</p><p>Hannibal susurró agitado.</p><p>-"Will..".</p><p>Will contestó desecho.</p><p>-"Por favor..".</p><p>Hannibal besó su hombro una vez y se posicionó. Will cerró los ojos. Sentía como Hannibal lo penetraba lentamente. La estrechez era incómoda, pero pronto cedió paso al placer. Luego Hannibal estuvo por completo dentro de él y se detuvo. Ambos jadeaban. Las sensaciones eran increíbles.</p><p>Acaso Hannibal lo había preparado con sus dedos mientras dormía?. No esperando penetrarlo  con su miembro, pero por el placer de ver sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo?. Estaba claro que cuando Will despertó el hombre solo planeaba frotarse con sus glúteos. Will mentalmente agradeció que lo hubiese preparado.</p><p>Hannibal empezó a moverse despacio. Su respiracion caliente le causaba cosquilleo en la nuca a Will. Las manos de éste último se aferraban a las sabanas con desesperación cada vez que las piernas de Hannibal conectaban con con el dorso de las suyas.</p><p>Will estaba muy cerca a causa de los juegos previos. La punta del miembro del otro golpeaba certeramente el nudo de nervios en su interior. Will jadeaba entre quejidos. No podía creer que terminaría sin ser tocado. Solo por estimulación a su próstata. Se preguntó si así habría sido siempre con Hannibal?. </p><p>Segundos después, solo hubo ruido blanco en su mente. Los oídos le sumbaban suavemente y no escuchó su propio grito de placer al llegar al clímax.</p><p>Pasaron unos largos segundos. Empezó a recobrar la conciencia de su entorno. Los movimientos de Hannibal ya no apuntaban a su prostata sino que sacudían su cuerpo sobre la cama salvajemente. Iba detrás de su propio orgasmo y Will aún estaba bajando del suyo. Will se mordió los labios. Varias embestidas después, escuchó un gruñido y tuvo la sensación de cálido líquido llenándolo. </p><p>Will sonrió. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo así. Sintió la calidez de un cuerpo abrazarlo por detras y se rindió al sueño.</p><p>*</p><p>Horas después, un adormilado Will bajaba las escaleras. Todo estaba en silencio. Hannibal no estaba en la cama y no se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de ningun lado en la casa. Había salido?.</p><p>Will entró a la cocina aún en sus boxers y se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa. Había una tableta con un moño rojo sobre la superficie de madera pulida. Hannibal le regalaba en ésta forma las respuestas a sus preguntas.</p><p>Tomó la tableta y subió a su habitación  olvidándose del café. Idea que lo había traído a la cocina. Se sentó en la que fuera su antigua cama antes de dormir en la de Hannibal.</p><p>Sus dedos se movían sobre la lustrosa superficie del dispositivo para conectarse a internet. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su propio nombre.</p><p>*<br/>
Casi cerca del almuerzo bajó las escaleras completamente vestido con indumentaria para salir a la nieve. Las luces navideñas que antes le parecían alegrar el espacio ahora se le antojaban  como una broma de mal gusto.</p><p>Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta principal cuando percibio aroma a café. Se giró y fue directo a la cocina.</p><p>*</p><p>Hannibal lo miraba con insertidumbre en sus ojos, pero con la calma general que se apodera del cuerpo una vez que el destino esta sellado. A Will lo hizo enojar aún más. Como se atrevía a sufrir después de todo lo que le había hecho?.</p><p>En grave y cortante voz , Will habló.</p><p>-"Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que contestes con Sí o No. Nada más. No quiero escuchar nada más que respuestas monosilabicas..".</p><p>Hannibal asintió. Will levantó una ceja desafiante. Hannibal contestó.</p><p>-"Sí".</p><p>Will tomó aire cerrando los ojos y luego lo miró fijamente. Mantuvo su posición firme, de pie, ante Hannibal que seguía sentado a la mesa.</p><p>-"Disfrutaste poniéndome en prisión?".  <br/>
-"No".<br/>
-"Disfrutaste enviando a un asesino sicópata detrás de mi familia?".<br/>
-"NO".<br/>
-"Te causó placer...abrirme las Entrañas?!".<br/>
-"NO!".</p><p>Hannibal se desmoronaba por las esquinas. La ira de Will sangraba en sus palabras. La voz de Hannibal subía en volumen y desesperación. Se había levantado de su silla y apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa. Will lo miraba con los puños cerrados, temblando. Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rehusaban dejar caer.</p><p><br/>
-"Disfrutaste abriendome el cráneo?. Querías verme morir? Consumir mi cuerpo para que solo existiera dentro tí?!".<br/>
-"!NO!NO!NO!".</p><p>Hannibal contestó gritando y cayó desplomado sobre su silla. Toda  lucha había abandonado su cuerpo.</p><p>3 segundos de silencio y luego Will tomó un gorro de lana  de su bolsillo y salió por la puerta principal azotándola. Hannibal se levantó de inmediato y fue trás él. Abrió la puerta y salió descalzo a la nieve.</p><p>Will caminaba  unos metros a la distancia con las manos en los bolsillos. Hannibal lo siguió. Will se detuvo sin mirarlo dándole aún la espalda. Hannibal suplicó.</p><p>-"Will...".</p><p>El hombre más joven contestó apático.</p><p>-"Déjame sólo.."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eso es todo por ahora en cuanto a fics navideños. Si te gusta mi trabajo puedes comisonarme o apoyarme en mi ☕.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal aspiró por la nariz conteniendo las lágrimas. Asintió, aunque Will no podía verlo, y volvió sobre sus pasos. Sus hombros caídos.</p><p>Will alzó la vista al cielo y una nube de condensación escapó de sus labios para desvanecerse en la brisa.</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
Una hora había pasado. Parecía una eternidad en la soledad y el frió.</p><p>Un maullido se unió a él en la blancura del campo. Will se giró y vió a Mimí a unos pasos. Sonrió triste.</p><p>-"Qué haces aquí?".</p><p>La gata maulló. Los ojos Will se llenaron de lagrimas.</p><p>-"Yo tambien quiero volver.."</p><p>Otro maullido.</p><p>-"No sé!..Yo. No sé por  qué...pero lo amo..".</p><p>Will contestó llorando y con voz quebrada. Mimí maulló nuevamente y bajó la mirada a la nieve. Se giró y regresó caminando a la cabaña. Era como si le contestase 'Entónces, solo hay una cosa por hacer'. Will la miró partir y parpadeó lágrimas. Empezó a seguirla. </p><p>Will entró a la casa y apreció la calidez de la chimenea calentando el lugar. Se quitó todas sus capas hasta quedar en camisa y pantalones.</p><p>Subió las escaleras en calcetines, muy  despacio. Fue a la habitación de Hannibal, pero solo encontró a Mimí acurrucada en el centro de la cama durmiendo.</p><p>Su corazón le dolió al pensar que Hannibal pudo haberse ido. Se giró hacia su habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada. </p><p>Abrió despacio.</p><p>En su cama estaba Hannibal. De espaldas a la puerta. Completamente vestido y con zapatos. Parecía dormido. </p><p>Will notó con nerviosismo una maleta junto a la cama. Acaso estaba esperándolo para despedirse?. Will sacudió la cabeza . Se pasó la mano por los rizos alborotados y luego se tapó la boca cerrando fuertemente los ojos.</p><p>'NO!', pensó.</p><p>Caminó hasta la cama y tocó el hombro del otro hombre. Hannibal se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Will con sorpresa.</p><p>Will se le abalanzó encima y cayeron juntos en la cama. Lo abrazó fuerte por los hombros y Hannibal devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza estrujando su cintura.</p><p><br/>
*<br/>
Will se movía sinuosamente. De vez en cuando hacia adelante y moviendo en círculos sus caderas. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos por el sudor. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>La columna de su cuello brillaba con el sudor. Su rostro nítidamente rasurado le daba la apariencia de alguien diez años menor. A Will le gustó sentir la barba de Hannibal raspando sus mejillas en cada beso.</p><p>Las manos de Hannibal acariciaban los muslos de Will. La visión de Will encima suyo era gloriosa. Su miembro en lo profundo del cálido cuerpo  tocando con precision la próstata de Will en cada penetración. Hannibal jadeba y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando.</p><p>Las manos de Will se apoyaban en las piernas de Hannibal con las puntas de sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo. Sus manos se apoyaron en las barras de metal del espaldar de la cama.</p><p>Besó fugazmente al hombre. Hannibal lo tomó por los hombros y profundizó el beso. Will dejó de moverse para entregarse  por completo al beso.</p><p>Hannibal se levantó de la cama aún besandolo para sentarse , rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del hombre más joven. Apretó la espalda baja de éste y Will se arqueó inclinándose hacia atrás, gimiendo.</p><p>El miembro de Hannibal se sentía tan profundo dentro de él. Luego sintió una  lengua en una de sus tetillas. Jadeó y clavó la mirada en el rostro de Hannibal. Lamía lascivamente su pezón izquierdo sin quitarle de encima los ojos a Will. El miembro de Will saltó un poco ante la visión. Sus manos se posicionaron en los hombros de Hannibal.</p><p>Éste último haló de la abusada tetilla con sus labios. Will gimió sin dejar de verlo y maulló de placer. Hannibal la soltó con un ruido húmedo obseno. Las manos de Will se hundieron en el cabello del hombre. Nunca había visto algo tan sexy. La respiración de Will se volvió irregular.</p><p>Hannibal pasó lentamente a la otra tetilla no sin antes besar una vez el esternón del hombre más joven. Will jadeaba exitado. La lengua de Hannibal recorrió la  aureola de la otra tetilla y su boca capturó el bulbo succionando muy fuerte. Will gimió fuerte. Hannibal mordió y succionó entre sus dientes. </p><p>Will se arqueó cerrando los ojos. Empezó a empalarse en el miembro de Hannibal nuevamente  con rápidos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. El movimiento hizo que el hombre liberara la tetilla . Hannibal se acostó nuevamente y empezó a subir  sus caderas en rápidas  y cortas embestidas  para penetrar a Will con más fuerza.</p><p>Will logró que asestara cada vez en el nudo de nervios y tras media docena de embestidas terminó pintando los estómagos de ambos con su semilla.<br/>
Hannibal los giró y Will cayó de espaldas sobre la cama . Aun no abría los ojos y Hannibal lo tomó por las rodillas separándolas y empezó a penetrarlo salvajemente como la primera vez.</p><p>Will gemía de hipersensibilidad, pero en ese momento Hannibal terminaba dentro de él. Se sentía muy cálido. Will abrió los ojos a Hannibal aún moviendo sus caderas. Los músculos de sus hombros y brazos tensos. Will se lamió los labios.</p><p>Hannibal  lo penetró una última vez y se desplomó sobre él. Will podía sentir su respiración agitada en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Tomó en sus manos el rostro de Hannibal y lo alzó para besarlo dulcemente, despacio,  tratando de trasmitir en el beso sus sentimientos.</p><p>El miembro de Hannibal se deslizó fuera de Will y éste rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Hannibal. Continuaron besandose hasta que sus labios estuvieron rojos.</p><p>En la otra habitación una tableta rota yacía destrozada en el piso y una gata negra dormía enroscada sobre la cama.</p><p>Afuera la nieve caía. </p><p>Era el amanecer después de Navidad...</p><p><br/>
                                      FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>